


Broken

by oohhkk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Cutting, Depression, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohhkk/pseuds/oohhkk
Summary: Jungwoo and Lucas break up. Lucas feels like its all his fault. It causes him to go into a depression. One that breaks Lucas.





	Broken

"Where over. I can't do this anymore."  
Thats all it took. Thats all it took to break Lucas. Thats all it took to break is heart.  
"Jungwoo I-"  
"Save it."  
He left. Jungwoo left. He left Lucas.  
Lucas just stood there. He couldnt move. His breathing increased.  
Lucas feel. Feel to the ground. He weeped on the ground.  
Lucas's world just walked out of the door. He doesnt have a will now. A will to live. Jungwoo was the only reason Lucas was alive. The only reason he was still breathing. Lucas has always struggled with depression. Jungwoo was always there to fix it. Not anymore.

 

Lucas got up and went to his bathroom. Its now been a week since his and Jungwoos break up. He went through his drawers to get his handy dandy blade. Lucas has been trying his hardest not to do it, but he cant take it anymore.  
Lucas hasnt been to school for a week, hasnt answered any texts or calls. He hasnt showered, anything.  
Lucas has on the floor of the bathroom.  
"Its gonna be ok Lucas, this will make you feel better..." He said to himself.  
Lucas put the blade to his skin.  
He cut. He cut so much. Too much.  
There was blood everywhere. He put all over both wrists. The cuts where deep.  
"You're pathetic" His thoughts killing him.  
"This is why Jungwoo left you."  
"You're so weak."  
"You're so stupid. He never loved you."  
These thoughts made Lucas's heart ache. The boy felt like he was falling apart.  
The boy kept having these toxic thoughts. It just made him cut more.  
Lucas was crying a tsunami. His skin felt like a fire, and the cuts where the water that would burn it out. Atleast thats what he thought.  
Lucas was drowning. Lucas could barely breathe.

But its ok.  
Its ok Lucas.

Lucas was forced to school by his best friend Mark. 

"Show me." The smaller asked.  
Lucas gave the boy a fake confused face.  
"Your wrists. You dont come to school for a week, so I know you hurt yourself. Also I have bandage wrap if its really bad."  
Lucas pulled up his sleeves. Mark just stared.  
"LUCAS" Mark pulled out his backpack, and took the bandages. He wraps them around the tallers wrists.  
"Why did you do it." Mark asks.  
"Jungwoo and I. We br-broke up." Lucas said. He was hurt.  
"Why?"  
"Because im stupid. We got inna fight. Its my fault."  
"You should talk to him."  
"No.."

A knock was heard at Lucas's door at 3am.  
Lucas wondered who it was. The boy was crying and cutting in his room, so thats why he was still awake.  
Lucas opened the door. His jaw dropped when he saw who was at the door.  
"Can I come in?" The boy at the door said.  
"Of course Jungwoo."

They talked into the morning. Tears where shed, wrists where shown, kisses where shared, and two broken hearts became one again. Just as Lucas wished it would.

**Author's Note:**

> yo i suck at this shii.


End file.
